1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication devices and more particularly to antennas for Multiple-Input, Multiple-Output (MIMO) media access controllers.
2. Related Art
The use of wireless communication devices for data networking is growing at a rapid pace. Data networks that use “WiFi” (“Wireless Fidelity”), also known as “Wi-Fi,” are relatively easy to install, convenient to use, and supported by the International Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. WiFi data networks also provide performance that makes WiFi a suitable alternative to a wired data network for many business and home users.
WiFi networks operate by employing wireless access points that provide users, having wireless (or “client”) devices in proximity to the access point, with access to varying types of data networks such as, for example, an Ethernet network or the Internet. The wireless access points include a radio that operates according to one of three standards specified in different sections of the IEEE 802.11 specification. Generally, radios in the access points communicate with client devices by utilizing omni-directional antennas that allow the radios to communicate with client devices in any direction. The access points are then connected (by hardwired connections) to a data network system that completes the access of the client device to the data network.
The three standards that define the radio configurations are:    1. The IEEE 802.11a standard, which operates on the 5 GHz frequency band with data rates of up to 54 Mbs;    2. The IEEE 802.11b standard, which operates on the 2.4 GHz frequency band with data rates of up to 11 Mbs; and    3. The IEEE 802.11g standard, which operates on the 2.4 GHz frequency band with data rates of up to 54 Mbs.
The 802.11b and 802.11g standards provide for some degree of interoperability. Devices that conform to the 802.11b standard may communicate with 802.11g access points. This interoperability comes at a cost as access points will switch to the lower data rate of 802.11b if any 802.11b devices are connected. Devices that conform to the 802.11a standard may not communicate with either 802.11b or 802.11g access points. In addition, while the 802.11a standard provides for higher overall performance, 802.11a access points have a more limited range compared with the range offered by 802.11b or 802.11g access points.
Each standard defines ‘channels’ that wireless devices, or clients, use when communicating with an access point. The 802.11b and 802.11g standards each allow for 14 channels. The 802.11a standard allows for 23 channels. The 14 channels provided by the 802.11b and 802.11g standards include only 3 channels that are not overlapping. The 12 channels provided by the 802.11a standard are non-overlapping channels.
Access points provide service to a limited number of users. Access points are assigned a channel on which to communicate. Each channel allows a recommended maximum of 64 clients to communicate with the access point. In addition, access points must be spaced apart strategically to reduce the chance of interference, either between access points tuned to the same channel, or to overlapping channels. In addition, channels are shared. Only one user may occupy the channel at any give time. As users are added to a channel, each user must wait longer for access to the channel thereby degrading throughput.
One way to increase throughput is to employ multiple radios at an access point. Another way is to use multiple input, multiple output (“MIMO”) antennas to communicate with mobile devices in the area of the access point. MIMO has the advantage of increasing the efficiency of the reception. However, MIMO antennas entail using multiple antennas for reception and transmission at each radio. The use of multiple antennas may create problems with space on the access point, particularly when the access point uses multiple radios. In some implementations of multiple radio access points, it is desirable to implement a MIMO implementation in the same space as a previous non-MIMO implementation.
Current MIMO implementations may utilize 2-3 antennas per radio. When more than one antenna is used, the mutual coupling among the antennas due to their proximity may degrade the performance of the access point and reduce the throughput. The problem with mutual coupling is magnified when multiple radios are used in an access point.
It would be desirable to implement MIMO antennas in multiple radio access points without significant space constraints such that it would be possible to substitute a non-MIMO multiple radio access point with a MIMO multiple radio access point in the same space. It would also be desirable to implement MIMO in a multiple radio access point while maximizing the performance of the access point in coverage and quality of service (QOS).